


A secret for my daughter

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Ireland, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pre-Undertale, Surprise Ending, before the monsters were sealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: *There is an unopened letter in this book addressed "To my daughter, from Mam". It looks very old and doesn't belong to you*Open it anyway, you snoopy kid?<3Yes               No(Emer = EE-mer, Necsa = nek-SA)





	

I should have written this years ago. Before you were born. Or perhaps I should have told you myself... either way. My daughter, back when Monsters lived on the surface I lived in a village about a three days journey from Mt Ebott. It wasn't a very big village, but I was happy living there. In this village, Monsters and humans lived in relative peace, as they did in most places before the War. 

In this village I met  _her_. Her name was Emer. She was a fighter. Strong, proud, brave, determined. I admired her. Something you may not know about me is that I was never a fighter. I preferred music and needlepoint. As was the place of women back then.

I cannot remember how it happened, but at some point Emer and I became lovers. To this day, I do not know if Emer's husband ever knew. Then again, humans and monsters are so different, I doubt a human would recognise our relationship as lovers. Especially back then.

She is the one who taught me to fight. I often mended her things for her in return. Sometimes, when her husband was hunting we used to stay together in her hut. One day, I produced her soul for her. It was so beautiful. As orange and radiant as the sun! So I took the time to explain about soul touching. 

Well, we had been together for years when I asked her if we could have a child. She had seen monsters who identify the same way with children before, but we agreed I should carry. It was for the best. We didn't want her husband to be outraged at her carrying another's child! The trouble with human souls is...orange souls have a lot of determination, and hybrid souls...they don't like to form properly. Often Falling Down at birth or just not forming at all. Emer and I...we tried three times. We tried one final time for a child.

Then the War broke out. Emer was beaten for trying to defend me... I had to take up weapons against the humans that had been my friends and neighbours...but only in self-defense, understand? I never so much as struck a human first. 

Of course...you know how the War ended. It was after we were sealed away that you made yourself known to me. But I didn't want you to be born. Not so soon. So many monsters were angry at humans. Indeed, so was I. I hated humans. Only Emer was different. I refused to let your soul develop. I couldn't let anyone discover that you were half human!

I think part of me wanted you to be born when we returned to the surface. I knew our new King would be able to return us to where we belong. But...just a few years shy of two millennia under the mountain...I finally relented and you were born. As much as you looked like me (as you should, considering how long I carried you for) you acted like her. It made my heart ache. Even your grin was like hers. Thankfully           told me your soul had been merged with a monster soul for so long that there wasn't even the slightest hint of colour to it. No one would ever know, unless I told them. 

Still, every day you grew more like her. You even wanted to be a warrior, hanging around old Gerson....she was long dead.  _Long_ dead. Yet, in you, she lives on.

When Chara came...I felt hope that maybe you and they would meet and you would have a friend in them.  But...that didn't happen. And then the Royal Child died, leaving us with no hope once more. I knew I might Fall Down from the pain of losing the possibility of peace and freedom soon. And with the Prince gone too...and to think in only one month Chara would have Come of Age as well. I wonder what they would have picked? You picked she. I confess...I called you that privately, hoping that would be what you chose. Just to have you be  _that much_ more like Emer. To be able to say Emer and I had a daughter a perfect mix of us. You made me very happy that day, my girl.

I had to write this to you before I became unable to do anything. 

I feel like a terrible mother, Undyne. For leaving you with a note. But I hope one day you read this letter and it makes sense of things for you. Yes, Undyne. That is why you never knew your other parent. She was a human, and had been dead for almost two thousand years by the time you were finally born. No doubt that is why you are so strong now.

Sincerely your Mam,   
Nesca

 

**Author's Note:**

> *You feel as though you read something very private
> 
> (Thank you for reading!!)


End file.
